


When we meet again

by Thinkysherlock



Category: Layton Kyouju Series | Professor Layton Series
Genre: F/M, Falling In Love, Love Confessions, Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:46:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25997734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thinkysherlock/pseuds/Thinkysherlock
Summary: This is a Story about Professor Layton and Emmy Altava, after they meet again after a long time.Thisismy first Professor Layton Story and it will be a bit different from the normal Story Line.I don´t own any works of Professor Layton.English is not my main language.
Relationships: Emmy Altava/Hershel Layton
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	When we meet again

It had been a warm summer day when Professor Layton was sitting at his desk at Gressenheller University. The papers piled up, as it usually was at the end of a semester. He looked at his watch one last time and decided to call it a day. It was the first day of summer vacation and he wouldn't have to give lectures for now. He put the most important documents from his latest investigation in his pocket, took one last look into his office and closed the door.  
The hallways were empty and it seemed almost impossible that he didn't have to see them for a while.  
All students would go to their families, go on vacation. And what would he do? Maybe sit at home and wait for a case from Scottland Yard. Maybe a vacation would be good for him, he thought. Somewhere where he could see something, get to know a new culture.  
He got into his car and slowly drove home in the evening sun.  
London traffic was surprisingly calm, despite the fact that it was the first day of summer vacation.  
The professor arrived home and put his bag next to his couch. He hung his jacket on the stand and began to make tea.  
As he was preparing the tray, handing out something sweet here and there, he heard the kettle whistle.  
He took the kettle and poured the hot water into his pot. The professor sat down on his couch and enjoyed his tea. His gaze wandered through his small apartment. He had to admit that Rosa was right sometimes, he really should clean up. Here and there were all kinds of projects for his lectures or artefacts that he had collected during his adventures. He missed the time he, Luke, and Emmy went on adventures.  
Emmy ...  
A name he hasn't heard in a long time. Again and again he thought that he should never have let her go. She was worthy of being his assistant. Even though she had betrayed him all these years, he could never let her go. Over the years she had become an integral part of his everyday life. After all, she was his assistant. He remembered her quick-tempered manner and her intelligent manner. She was brave. She was strong. And above all, she was beautiful.  
The professor paused.  
Beautiful ..  
He had never thought of her like that. After all, he was her boss.  
Friends. That sounds better.  
But he had never thought of her in that context.  
As he thought about her, the thought of the last postcard Emmy had sent him occurred to him.  
He picked up some documents and finally found the postcard. It featured Emmy, with a new hairstyle that looked just as good on her as her long hair. She held her camera in one hand and laughed. A beautiful smile, thought the professor.  
Maybe he could travel to this place, he thought. Reminisce. About the old days when he and his friends traveled the world.


End file.
